The Moulin Rouge of Aaa
by Leeniex
Summary: Marshall Lee is a singer/writer that has found his way to Aaa after escaping the nightosphere. He has come to write and sing about the Mathmetical revolution and the importance of Love, Freedom, and Beauty. Along the way he stumbles into the Moulin Rouge, where he meets its star. Fionna the alluring adventuress. if you've seen Moulin Rouge you'll know it contains character death
1. Intro

The Moulin Rouge of Aaa

Ok. So first Fanfic ever written. I had this idea stuck in my head for about a week now, and I decided to write it since it wouldn't leave me alone. Since it's my first ever attempt at something like this please be merciful eheh.. There could be some spelling mistakes and such that I might have over looked.

**Uhm Being Moulin Rouge there will be character death so be warned. (I'm sorry don't kill me) **

**So disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or Moulin Rouge. Nothing is mine, and all properties belong to their respective owners (please don't sue me TT u TT .)**

List of Characters and their parts:

Fionna: Christine

Marshall: Christian

Jake: Toulouse

Finn: Unconscious Argentinean

Cake: Marie

Prince Gumball: Uhm the original writer of the play that stormed off near the beginning

Ice Queen: Nini Legs in the Air

Ash: The Duke/ Maharajah

(i know i don't have Zidler on there, but i think i might have to make an OC for him. we'll see.)

Well those aren't all the characters obviously but those seem like the most important ones to put out first. I'll probably find a way to throw Marceline, Lady Rainicorn, or Lord Monochromicorn in there, but as people. So now that that's taken care of.

**ON WITH THE STORY/ SHOW**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_There was a boy… a very strange enchanted boy_

_He came from far with his guitar_

_His red ax guitar_

_Over land and sea_

_A cocky grin_

_A gleaming eye_

_But very wise_

_Was he…_

_Marshall Lee…._

_He spoke of many things_

_Fools and Kings_

_This he spoke to me_

_The most valuable thing ..._

_You'll ever learn…_

_Is simply to love_

_And be loved in return…_

* * *

**The Moulin Rouge. A club in the land of Aaa. Its dance-filled halls ruled over by the big boss they called him. Pleasure seekers from all around Aaa gathered to**

**spend their nights submerging themselves in all of the world's pleasures. The rich and powerful came to fiddle with the smoky and beautiful creatures of the**

**Candy Kingdom. The most beautiful of all was the woman I gave my heart to. _Fionna. _An alluring adventuress. She sold her wild adventures to men. All of the**

**candy people called her the 'sparkling crystal'. She was the star. The most coveted of the Moulin Rouge. The brave adventuress I loved is now… dead.**

**It was one year ago, when I first stepped foot in the land of Aaa.**

**It was the perfect summer. The bright rays shown over the cotton candy forest making**

**everything smell sickly –sweet. I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge or Fionna. The world had been swept up in the Mathematical revolution, and I had traveled**

**from the Nightosphere to become a part of it. On the hill near the castle of the Candy Kingdom, was a village where I stayed in my lone tree house. It was not as**

**my mother had called it … a " _village filled with people out of their flippin heads" _but the center of the Mathematical revolution. The candy people were known**

**as the children of all that was geometric. I had gone against my mother and threw away my title to live a penniless existence. I was going to write and sing**

**about the truth with my ax- bass. Freedom, Beauty, and of course most important would be love. I left the nightosphere with nothing but my red checkered**

**shirt, jeans, and converse. With my bass slung over my shoulder I took a train to Aaa. Though I faced a dilemma. I, Marshall Lee, had never been in love. Of**

**course, I had a girlfriend once, but I'd rather not think about her… and it wasn't really what I had thought love to be. She sold my most prized possession to a**

**shady merchant for a new barrette… Anyways, it wasn't love.**

* * *

** Luckily as I was deep in my thoughts and unconscious boy named Finn fell through my tree house ****roof.**

**He was quickly followed by a dwarf dressed as a nun named Jake.**

**"Glob man sorry for my friend you see. He's got this thing where he just falls asleep in the middle of things. You know he's all good one moment then suddenly**

**blippoty bloop he's asleep."**

**I looked at the dwarf with a curious eye.**

**"What were you rehearsing for", i asked.**

**"Oh man. It's the most globtastic play in the world. We're calling it, 'Shmowzow Slamacow' "**

**Just as i was pondering the thoughts of 'Shmowzow Slamacow'? I saw three more heads pop through the roof of my tree house.**

**There was one man dressed all in pink tights speaking about Finn and how he was obviously unconscious.**

**_'Man these guys are nuts' _i thought silently to myself.**

**The pink man spoke up again.**

**"You know with the rate that we're rehearsing we may never be able to finish the play in time for tomorrow. Our efforts will be for vain if Finn decides to**

**succumb to unconsciousness every single time we've come to rehearse."**

**I looked to the left and saw a man in a strange hat. Later i would find out that this man was Monochromicorn. His voice was odd, it sounded more like wooden**

**blocks hitting each other rather than a person.**

**"Jake he's right you know... I still have to finish my music piece."**

**Jake seemed annoyed as he held Finn up.**

**"Well we'll just have to find someone else, keep your pants on Gumball"**

**"Well then where the glob are we going to find someone in time who can read the parts and act as a young free geometric dimplefruit slayer?"**

**Suddenly I was standing outside of my treehouse, filling in for Finn. It turns out they had a catapult that Finn was going to be placed in as he was 'epically'**

**going to chop the head off the demonic dimplefruit plant, and save the day. Unfortunately they miscalculated, and now there was a hole in my roof.**

**Gumball brought out a weird small moving machine called a Beemo? ... and began to play music as Jake started to sing something about hills. I could feel a**

**headache come on since Jake's voice and Bemmo's was clashing. As Jake seemed to be finishing the last phrase of the ...song?... if you could call it that. Pinky**

**called for everyone to stop.**

**He shouted at Beemo to cease the music and stick to a bit of 'melodic' piano instead.**

**Before i knew it Bubba and Beemo had broken out in a fight over whose music would fit better with the lines for the song. They were bickering and clucking like**

**chickens about what a nun would say on a hill. Back and forth, Back and forth they would offer ridiculous suggestion about hills. Feeling my headache grow**

**into a full on migraine i scowled and grabbed my ax bass.**

**"Hey guys." no answer. "guys. guys. guys. fellas. GUYS!"**

**They turned around and looked at me with wide eyes. Now that i had their attention i began to strum my bass and sing:**

**"_THE CANDIED HILLLS ARE ALIVEEE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSICCC_"**

**Just then Finn sprang up apparently awake now, and repeated my lines a couple of times.**

**"I LOVE IT MARSHALL. THOSE LYRICS ARE FRIKKIN GLOBTASTIC!"**

**Of course, i always assumed i was a musical genius and writer, but modesty forbid I tell it to the world. I give Finn a simple smirk as he kept repeating**

**"the candied hills are alive with the sound of music, the candied hills are alive with the sound of music, the candied hills are alive with the sound of music"**

**Suddenly everyone was repeating it except pinky who had a small scowl plastered over his face. It fits perfectly the little Beemo cried, and i took it as a sign to**

**continue the other lines my head has created. Finding the right chords on my bass I began to sing again.**

**"_WITH SONGS THEY HAVE SUNNGGG FOR A THOUSNADD YEARSS_"**

**Their cries of amazement didn't help with my ego, but again, modesty forbid as I just smirked.**

**Just then Jake suggested that Pinky and i work on the show together. This did_ it_. Gumball threw this whole tantrum and stated that he works alone. Last i saw **

**of Pinky was him shutting the door on everyone with a high-pitched '_GOODBYE'_**

**It didn't seem to faze everyone much since we were quickly celebrating my first gig in Aaa.**

**"Jake, the boss will never agree. He's talented but I doubt that he's ever done something like this before" cried Monochromicorn.**

**Finn then pushed his way past the two and placed a hand near a very private part of mine.**

**'uhm what the glob ever heard of person space man?' as I inwardly cringed and stiffened at his contact.**

**"AW ", Finn cried, "MARSHALL IS TALENTED. I LIKE HIM... FOR THE PLAY ONLY THOUGH!" as he removed his hand.**

**Huddling into a group (excluding me) Finn, Jake, Beemo and Monochromicorn muttered something about a Fionna, and as i inched closer i could swear they**

**said... _my name too_? More incoherent muttering and I was finally close enough to hear them speak about the true Mathematical revolutionary play that they**

**always dreamed of making. Monochromicorn looked nervous for a second.**

**"How are we going to convince the big boss about this Jake?"**

**But Jake was already coming up with a plan. I was to dress in one of Finn's fancy suits (crud i hate suits) and pose as a famous writer / singer. I was to impress **

**this_ Fionna_? with my writing and she'll be so glooped up with awesomeness that she'll convince the boss man (whoever he was) that I write and direct**

**'Shmowzow Slamacow'. Suddenly I had a small panic attack and flipped out (which was weird since I never flipped out. I'm Marshall frikkin awesome Lee filled**

**with confidence how do I flip out?) I schlumped down into a chair and saw four expectant faces staring at me with wide eyes.**

**Jake's voice rang through my head.**

**"DO YOU BELIEVE IN BEAUTY?"**

**"y-yes" I stuttered**

**Finn was next with**

**"FREEDOM?"**

**"yes" a bit stronger this time.**

**Monochromicorn pushed through right in front of my face and asked**

**"...truth?"**

**"of course" i could feel something surge and rise within me.**

**Beemo was last with a quiet question of**

**"love?"**

**"YES. MOST OF ALL LOVE." I blurted out. "LOVE IS MY OXYGEN. Love is the most globtastic of all. I can sometiems even feel myself floating from thinking of**

**love."**

**All of them seemed extremely pleased with my answers. It was Jake who spoke up again.**

**"YOU. dude are gonna lead us to the mathematical kingdom."**

**I could feel myself being lifted by them as they cried cheers of their dream play of the Mathematical revolution. The plan was all set. There would be no flaws i**

**suppose since Jake said he was good at this sort of stuff. I was to meet up with Fionna, audition, and i would taste what would truly be globtastic water from the **

**pool where death lives. People say that water will do weird crud to ya, but man it was good. Next thing i knew i saw a bright floating lady clad in white. she**

**picked me up and said that she was my guardian angel.**

**"pretty raddyyyyyyy" I managed to slur out, and she turned into some evil hag witch that said she was going to put me in her stew. well. still hot I guess.**

**"AHHHH" I managed to yell out, i looked around at three bodies clad in suits. I was washed and dressed in Finn's suit. It was a bit baggy but it would do.**

**I brushed my usually ruffled black hair and patted it down.**

**Then, We set out to the Moulin Rouge at the middle of the Candy Kingdom.**

* * *

Woot. what'd you think guys hahah xD? good badd? I tried to keep everyone in character as much as I could, but nobodys perfect haha, please review and offer tips / advice :D. (uhm I suppose if you disliked it so much that you would want to flame that's ok too TTu TT... I don't know when the next chapter will be out because I just started my school's registration process and trust. it's a pain in the ass, but I suppose if a lot of people like it and everything I'll try to hurry and post another one :D. see ya soon guys.

-Le Author


End file.
